


Paradoxical Muffins

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda has muffins. Oz has a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxical Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, nothing special, had this laying around for a while now, liked it.

“Oz-”  
“Oven Glyn.” There was swearing, and Glynda rushed from the lounge back into the kitchen. She jumped the table and sprinted to the oven just as it beeped. She yanked open the door and levitated the tray of her muffins out, stringing them along behind her as she walked back to the lounge.

Oz was reading his book (The Player of Games, Iain M Banks) and she levitated it from his hands and replaced it with her tray.  
“Cool please” said Glynda, sweetly. Oz rolled his eyes.  
“How…?”  
“Put it forward through time Oz, just cool it down.”  
“I can't Glyn, it gets complicated.”  
“Why?”

Oz gestured for her to remove the tray and sit down. After she did so, he continued.  
“Close your eyes Glyn.” As she did, Glynda felt his semblance wrap itself across her eyes as it sometimes did, but this time she did not see the infinite threads of creation, she saw one, a single string of attosecond frames showcasing her stealing a half-cooked muffin from a tray.

“Paradoxes Glyn, I can’t cool your muffins without ending the universe.” Glynda blinked.  
“I think you might be over-reacting.”  
“Sorry Glyn.” Oz smirked.

Glynda's eyebrow twitched.  
"Oz..." She growled. Yelping, Oz hurriedly put the muffins forward in time just enough that the universe would not be obliterated by his wife's predilection to stealing half-cooled muffins.

Glynda daintily plucked a muffin from the tray, munching happily away at the warm treat in her mouth as she sat down in Oz's lap, picking up his book to continue where he left off.


End file.
